Torandos Troop
The Torandos Troop was formed by four wild males and five wild females in June 1998. Dimaond and Yowler became the dominant pair. They are currently being lead by Ninja and Open. Their roleplaying center is Hurricane Kingdom, where all events take place. Dominant Pair When the troop first formed, Diamond and Yowler became the dominant pair. Thy were the pair for two years. In 2000, Diamomd was Last Seem. Pink was the eldest female but was sick because she was bitten by a snake, so Diamond's eldest daughter Ninja became the dominant female. Three days later, Yowler left the mob, and Open became the dominant male. Two months later, Pink tried to overthrow Ninjal but lost. She was Last Seen. Ninja andITOM010 are still the dominant pair today. Chrrent Memebers Ninja(ITOF009)Dominant Female(Roleplayed by Silver) ITOM010(Open)Dominant Male Pixie(ITOF011)(Roleplayed by Meerkats123) ITOM013 ITOM014 (ITOF015) ITOF017 Niko(ITOM018)(Roleplayed by Silverstar) ITOM019 ITOM020 ITOF021 ITOF024 ITOM025 ITOM026 ITOF027 ITOM028 ITOF029 ITOM030 Thor(ITOM031) (Roleplayed by Silver) ITOF032 ITOF033 All Known Memebers Diamond(ITOF001) Yowler(ITOM002) Pink(ITOF003) Cheetha(ITOF004) Lion(ITOM005) Clawer(ITOM006) Bernie(ITOM007) ITOF008 Ninja(ITOF009) ITOM010 Pixie(ITOF011) ITOF012 ITOM013 ITOM014 ITOF015 ITOF016 ITOF017 Niko(ITOM018) ITOM019 ITOM020 ITOF021 ITOM022 ITOM023 ITOF024 ITOM025 ITOM026 ITOF027 ITOM028 ITOF029 ITOM030 [[Thor Torandos|Thor(ITOM031) ITOP032 ITOP033 History June 1998: Diamond, Yowler, Vernie, Lion, and Pink formed the Torandos Mob. Pink mated with a rover. July 1998: Diamomd became dominant female while Yowler took male dominance. August 1998: Diamond gave birth to ITOF008 while Pink gave birth to Ninja and ITOM010. September 1998: One encounter with Navojos. October 1998: Cheetah have birth to Pixie and ITOM012. ITOF008 fell out of a tree and died. November 1998: Diamond gave birth to ITOM013 and ITOM014, while Pink have birth to ITOF015. One encounter with Navojos. December 1998: One encounter with Navjos. Lion was killed. January 1999: Pink gave birth to ITF016, ITOF017, and Niko. Februay 1999: One encounter with Navojos and Kingdoms. March 1999: Diamomd have birth to Niko and ITOM019. April 1999: No known events. May 1999: One encounter with Kingdoms. June 1999: Diamomd have birth but her pup was killed by the Navojos. July 1999: Cheetha was killed. August 1999: Diamomd had ITOM020 and ITOF021. September 1999: Bernie left the group. October 1999: One encounter with Navojos. December 1999: Pink gives birth to ITOM021, ITOM022, and ITOF023. January 2000: ITOM021 and ITOM022 are killed. Febrauy 2000: One encounter with Kingdoms. March 2000: Lion was Last Seen. April 2000: Diamomd gives birth to ITOF024, ITOM025 and ITOM026. May 2000: One encounter with Kailks. June 2000: Ninja gave birth to ITOF027 and ITOM028. July: 2000:' No events. August 2000: Diamond gave birth to ITOF029. September 2000: One encounter with Navojos and Kingdoms. ITOF023, ITOM024, and Bernie all diaspear. October 2000: No events November 2000: Diamond gave birth to ITOM025, ITOM026, ITOF027, and ITOM028. Decmber 2000: One encounter with Kailks, Pink gives birth to ITOF029, ITOM030, and Thor. January 2001: Diamond is Last Seen. Pink is bitten by asnake. Ninja becomes dominant female. Yowler leaves the mob. Open becomes the dominant male. February 2001: One encounter with Trojans. Pink fails to overthrow Ninja and is Last Seen. March 2001: Ninja gives birth to ITOP032 and ITOP033. Rivals The Torando's main rivals are Kingdoms Troop. They are also rivals with the Trojan Troop and the Kailk Troop. Roleplaying Hurricane Kingdom is where the troop lives. Category:Roleplay Troops Category:Troops